2013.10.07 - Pausing for Pretzels in the Park
It's been an overcast, chilly, rainy, Monday of a Monday, and Fern has made it almost all the way home when she decides to ditch the subway and take a break for a walk in the park before the sun sets. She changed into her sneakers for the commute, paired with a plaid raincoat. Since it's not currently raining, her umbrella is closed and tucked into her ever-present messenger bag. As she walks along a path, heading vaguely northward, the young woman is lost in thought, barely noticing the people around her. Ah, Mondays. Nobody likes Mondays. 157 doesn't like Mondays either, though in his case he doesn't dislike Mondays...he's not capable of forming an opinion on them one way or another. Still, this particular Monday has been the chilly and rainy sort, and on a chilly and rainy sort of Monday it becomes more difficult to conduct observations, particularly of anything that would involve outside travel. Not that that's entirely stopped the boy, but he hasn't gotten much done today regardless. Therefore, his evaluation of Mondays would, most likely, be "inefficient" at best. Presently, however, he's in a somewhat odd position...seated on one of the tippy-top branches of a tree--one that, to be honest, doesn't look entirely capable of holding even his slight weight--he's looking out over the park, watching nothing in particular. As Fern comes walking by below, he looks down at her, though for the moment he makes no move to greet her. Fern is less than her usual observant self today, looking neither down nor up, but her eyes a bit unfocused. Although, she is paying enough attention to sidestep a jogger that isn't watching where he's going, or simply doesn't care. She steps off the path to avoid collision, turning with a frown and watching the man keep right on going without a word. The fact that she's not a native New Yorker still shows, in that she doesn't yell anything after the offending jogger. Instead she just watches him a moment. Her eyes finally do lift, since she's standing still, and she looks toward a large building outside of the park, one of the posh apartment complexes. It's only then that she sees someone in the tree, and her eyes linger, brows lifted. Really, nothing should surprise her any more, and yet so much still does. Staaaaaaaaaaaare. For a long, long moment, 157 looks down at Fern, motionlessly seated on that high branch. Finally, he seems to say something, though he's too distant to be heard as quietly as he's speaking. Looks like that rapid speech he uses when he's about to do something weird, though. And then...he does something weird. Specifically, he slides himself off of the branch, falling towards the ground...though at the speed he's going, it's really more of a very, very gentle drift. It's more like a gently falling leaf or piece of paper than a falling kid. It takes Fern a second to recognize 157, being much more used to seeing him in that robe-ish thing he used to wear. But she places him just a second before he falls out of the tree. If it had been anyone else, Fern would have been much more startled, at least until the fall turned out to be so controlled. As it is, she watches him, stepping closer to where he'll land when he's almost on the ground. 157 lands gently, with barely the slightest tap on the ground, and speaks again--now that she's closer, she can hear it's all that stuff with numbers and weird alien words he usually uses. Apparently it's good for more than just punching holes in reality. He looks up at her, quietly. "Subject designated 'Fern'." Another pause. "Recommendation: Subject should be cautious while walking to avoid collision with other entities. Collisions with other entities can cause confrontation if other entities are carrying items of importance." It sounds like he might be speaking from personal experience there. "Notification: This one requires energy sources." And apparently that's still her use in his eyes. Fern waits for the boy's attention, not interrupting whatever it is he's saying to himself, her smile in place and a little bemused. The advice from the boy gets a nod, and she agrees, "You're right, I ought to pay better attention." And, once a waitress, always a waitress, and Fern's eyes shift immediately to see if there are any food carts nearby even as she speaks again. "Haven't seen you in a bit, Hun, how are you?" There's a pretzel cart nearest the pair, and Fern just got her first paycheck from Hammer Industries on Friday, so she's actually got money in her wallet for a change. "Have you had a pretzel? We could get a couple." "Query: How are you? Answer: This one is in acceptable condition. This one has not suffered damage. This one requires energy sources." 157 follows her gaze over towards the pretzel cart. "Query: Have you had a pretzel? Answer: This one has not had a pretzel during present day. This one has had a pretzel in the past. Notification: Previous acquisition of energy source 'pretzel' through use of illegal activity 'theft'." A pause. "Target of theft differs from current available pretzel source. Probability of interference with present acquisition of energy sources: low." Versed in the boy's strange ways, Fern makes no attempt to hurry him or interrupt. "Well, good, so we won't have to worry about anyone calling the cops on us for prior pretzel pilfering," she says with a smile. She moves to walk to the cart, digging in her bag for her wallet. "I heard that you caused a bit of a stir at Hammer Industries recently." 157 slowly follows after her, moving at his usual slow pace. One might guess if you're able to effectively portal anywhere you need, you never see much reason to run. Or maybe it's just the boy's personality, such as it is. "Statement: I heard that you caused a bit of a stir at Hammer Industries recently. Analysis: 'Stir' is action utilized in preparation of energy sources. This one did not prepare energy sources for consumption at Hammer Industries. Usage of 'stir' in this context inaccurate. High probability that 'stir' is utilized with alternative meaning. Information required: Meaning of 'stir' with regard to Hammer Industries." "In this case, it means a commotion or disturbance," Fern supplies, before her attention turns to the pretzel man. She smiles brightly at him, her previous state of distraction gone, "Two, please." Looking back to 157, she gives him more information, "I began working with Justin a couple weeks ago, helping him keep track of meetings and appointments and things like that." She doesn't add that the CEO was pretty upset, because there was no lasting harm done. She talked Hammer out of firing anyone over the incident. Not that 157 seems like he'd care if Justin was upset, anyway. "Memory entry for subject 'Fern' updated: Place of employment: Hammer Industries. Clarification required: If this one requires energy sources, this one should contact subject 'Fern' at Hammer Industries rather than Anita Bella." A pause. "Updating previous statement: I heard that you caused a bit of a commotion or disturbance at Hammer Industries recently. Analysis: High probability that statement is accurate. This one entered Hammer Industries to observe non-military project. Subject 'Justin Hammer' informed this one that in future this one must obtain permission to enter Hammer Industries from proper authority. Proper authority is Justin Hammer." Fern considers a moment, then shakes her head, "No, I'll make sure that Anita will continue to give you energy sources if you go to Anita Bella." That seems a much better plan than risking Justin getting upset if 157 were to return on her authority. She considers the man a close friend, but even she just isn't willing to take some chances. Forking over payment to the pretzel guy, Fern takes them both, then turns to offer one out to the boy, holding it by a square of waxed paper. 157 reaches out, taking the pretzel carefully. "Understood. This one will not use Hammer Industries for acquisition of energy sources. This one will instead return to Hammer Industries for observation of projects or when requested to assist by Justin Hammer under principle 'quid pro quo'." He takes a bite out of his pretzel, the same mechanical way he always eats. News that he might be contacted by Justin for help isn't really a surprise to Fern. He's obviously not just any boy, with his seemingly impressive intellect and odd ways. It actually kind of makes a sort of sense to her, that Justin and 157 have crossed paths. They're both extremely smart. Still, after taking a nibble of her pretzel, she asks, "Have you helped Justin before?" "Query: Have you helped Justin before?" 157 repeats. "Answer: Affirmative." He takes another bite from his pretzel. And another. And another. Apparently, that's all the answer he's immediately going to provide to that particular question. Fern's head tilts as she looks curiously at 157. He did answer her question, and quite succinctly, which she should have expected. And really... she doesn't have much interest in what the boy helped with, it's probably way over her head anyway. She glances over toward an empty bench, then motions toward it with one hand, the other gripping her doughy treat, "Want to sit down for a few minutes?" "Query: Want to sit down for a few minutes? Notification: It is not necessary for this one to 'want'." Nevertheless, 157 walks slowly over to the bench, taking a seat on it and taking another bite from his pretzel. He looks over at her. "Previous statement: I began working with Justin a couple weeks ago, helping him keep track of meeting and appointments and things like that. Clarification required: When this one enters Hammer Industries to observe or assist, will this be classified as a 'meeting' or 'appointment' for Justin Hammer?" The ex-waitress walks along with 157, sitting next to him, crossing her legs and smoothing her coat. She mulls over the question posed before answering, and even then it's something of an uncertain tone to her voice. "I think sometimes yes, unless you two are working on something very important." She never tries to muscle in on Justin's space when he's working. Everyone needs room to create. 157 takes another bite, and another. "Understood. Notification: This one is unable to judge importance of projects to subject 'Justin Hammer'. This one may only assign importance related to mission goals set by access denied. Subject 'Fern' will be required to speak with subject 'Justin Hammer' regarding classification of projects by level of importance to Hammer Industries." A long pause, and he takes another bite...actually taking a bite of some of the wax paper, too. Apparently, he's not aware that doesn't qualify as food. Fern nods, "I'm sure he'll let me know if it's something I should be around for, so no problem." She pauses for a moment, watching some of the people bustling by, before her eyes drift again to one of the apartment buildings. It takes her a second to look back. "Oh, no, don't eat the paper, Hun. That's just to hold it with." There's a chance it was an accident he bit into it as well, but with how literal 157 is, she figures it couldn't hurt to clarify that. 157 stops chewing, looks up at her, and then looks back at the pretzel and paper. Fortunately, he hasn't chewed much, so he reaches in and pulls out the piece of wax paper, dropping it unceremoniously beside him as he resumes chewing the pretzel. A few moments later, he looks over at her again. "Understood. This one will discontinue consumption of paper as energy source." A pause. "Statement: I am sure he will let me know if it is something I should be around for, so no problem. Information required: Identify possible needs for presence of subject 'Fern' during this one's activities at Hammer Industries." There's only a few bites left of Fern's pretzel, and she pauses again to take one, watching him retrieve the paper. She doesn't look surprised. "Well, sometimes I take notes for him in meetings. Or if he wanted me to get you both something to eat or drink." She doesn't think the job of getting coffee and bakery demeaning, she was a waitress after all. This is a steady job with medical coverage that pays better, darn right she'll get coffee. "Understood. Subject 'Fern' will assist with recording important information for subject 'Justin Hammer' to aid subject's in recall due to untrained memory. Subject 'Fern' will also assist with provision of energy sources under principle 'quid pro quo'." 157 takes another bite or two of his pretzel. "This one will not oppose presence of subject 'Fern' during work on projects. However, this one does not require subject 'Fern' to 'take notes'. Notes should be taken according to the specifications of subject 'Justin Hammer'." "Alright," Fern says agreeably, not pointing out that since she works for Justin she would naturally take notes according to his specifications. The faint peal of church bells drifts above all the other noises in the park, tolling another passing hour. Fern crumples the waxed paper from her pretzel and twists, putting it into the waste basket next to the bench. "I should be heading home, before I get caught out in the dark. Was the pretzel sufficient for you?" 157 finishes off his own pretzel, and looks over at her. "Understood. This one will also begin traveling at this time." He stands up, and looks over at the wastebasket for a long, long moment before he finally mimics her, twisting the wax paper in similar manner and stepping over to put it into the trash. "Query: Was the pretzel sufficient for you? Answer: Affirmative." Another long pause, and he adds, "Thank you." No emotion, but there's the words, anyway. Fern smiles down at 157 as she stands, resettling her bag across her body. "You're welcome. Always happy to help you find energy sources without breaking any laws." Sure, he's a bit weird, but he's not unlikable. At least, not to Fern. "Stay safe, and I'll see you sometime soon." She moves to step away, giving a wave before she turns fully and starts off. 157 mimics the wave, slowly and awkwardly, and after a moment's pause, adds--mechanically--"Stay safe, and I will see you sometime soon." Another pause, and then he turns and walks off at his slow pace in the other direction. Category:Log